1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an electro-optic device and a method for manufacturing the same, and to an electronic apparatus.
2. Related Art
As information apparatuses are diversifying, the demand for electro-optic devices capable of displaying images on a plane is increasing. Organic EL devices have been known as a type of electro-optic device, and which display images using light emitted by applying a current to an organic EL (electroluminescence) layer. In order that an organic EL device displays color images, a color filter may be used which transmits light rays having wavelengths in a specific range.
For example, JP-A-2009-146734 discloses an organic EL device that includes a first substrate including organic EL elements, and a second substrate having color filters. The organic EL element includes a pair of electrodes and an organic EL layer between the electrodes, and the first and the second substrate are bonded together. Also, JP-A-2006-32010 discloses a structure in which color filters are disposed over the respective organic EL elements.
In the organic EL device of JP-A-2009-146734, the bonding of the substrates is likely to cause misalignment to an extent. This misalignment can lead to the degradation of the quality of displayed images. The smaller the area of the organic EL elements, the more the image quality is affected by the misalignment. Accordingly, it is difficult to miniaturize the organic EL element, or to increase the definition of the organic EL device.
In the organic EL device having the structure disclosed in JP-A-2006-32010, a partition member separating the color filters from each other is flattened by the overlying organic EL layer. Accordingly, it is difficult to form color filters having sufficient thickness, and is therefore difficult to enhance the color purity.